


Leidenschaft

by kokonotsu



Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22946689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokonotsu/pseuds/kokonotsu
Summary: Maho reminisces on how she owes her relationship with Erika to amorous motherly inspiration...
Relationships: Nishizumi Maho/Itsumi Erika
Kudos: 17





	Leidenschaft

Girls’ love and sensha-do were two things that went hand in hand. Everybody knew it – the majority of the girls had slept with another girl at some point, and even those who were too naïve for sexual pursuits – like Yukari and Erwin – would often retire to each other’s rooms and ‘practice’ kissing together. To be blunt, if you were a young girl in the world of sensha-do it was easy to get laid as long as you didn’t mind doing it with the same sex. But for the majority this was a mere substitute. This wasn’t to say the girls didn’t enjoy their amorous encounters, but that they were merely a warm-up act for ‘proper’ sex. Though they slept together and shared each other’s beds, their lewd dreams were of men’s cocks.

Maho Nishizumi thought differently. To put it simply, she only sought womanly passions. Yes, she thought it cute to see innocent girls younger than she holding hands, or to see the awkward pleasures of their first kiss… but she disliked the transience of it all. Saori’s case was a source of amusement to Maho – the girl who was the most obsessed with boys had bedded more girls than anybody else. Saori had taken on many of the younger girls who assumed her to be experienced to give them ‘love advice’. Naturally most of these girls had become her sexual partners somewhere along the way, and now she had a whole harem. Yet to Saori this was all merely a stopgap, no matter how much pleasure it brought her. In a couple of years these girls would be dating men. And to Maho, the thought of that held no appeal. She was a hardcore lesbian. Just like her mother. 

When Maho and her sister were young, their father walked out – though Shiho was now faced with the task of raising two daughters on her own, this didn’t dull her sexual appetite at all. There was one female visitor to the house who was particularly ingrained in Maho’s mind, even if she had barely known her. She’d come during the evening and drink with her mother, of course when Shiho had put the girls to bed. As Maho now understood it, she was her mother’s girlfriend. Or perhaps lover would be a more appropriate word. 

Maho never properly saw this woman – but she heard her. There were summer nights where she’d wake in her futon, unable to get back to sleep. On several occasions she heard vague, whispered words coming from her mother’s room, words followed by whimpers, whimpers followed by moans. Strange sounds the young girl did not fully understand – but she did understand that they were the sounds of pleasure. And they made her feel pleasure.

There was one memory in particular that stood out. Like all from this time, it was vague and hazy. It was mysterious and… exciting. One night the sounds from her mother’s room got the better of her. She had to find out what was going on. She pulled herself out of her futon and tiptoed to the door, feeling the lightheaded ecstasy of anticipation mixed with apprehension. The door was pushed ajar somewhat, and as Maho got closer the whimpering grew ever louder – and between her legs got ever tighter and wetter. Exhilarated, the young girl took a peek through. In the dark she saw her mother from behind. Entertaining her guest. She was completely naked, her gorgeous long silky brown hair almost coming down to her waist; stood upright she projected the same womanly power she always had, yet somehow she looked even more commanding without any clothes on at all than she did in her sensha-do battle wear. 

Shiho had always been a strong woman, an inspiration to Maho – now she saw a different side to her mother’s strength. In the room Maho saw another woman crouched on her knees, she too completely naked. The girl’s memories were fuzzy; but she remembered the short yet thick white hair on her head – and the hair between her legs. Her face was gentler than her mother’s, and something seemed almost servant-like about her crouching, though the look of delight on her face signalled a kind of blissful servitude. She was kissing – or so Maho thought – between her mother’s legs; Shiho was panting, her left hand gently ruffling the other woman’s hair. Maho was simply enthralled. Her mother was inspirational. For the years that followed, she wanted to be as powerful as Shiho was in that moment. 

The girl couldn’t sleep, yet she was also tired – there are times when she had thought she hadn’t seen what she did see. It was all just a dream, she’d been sleepwalking. The next morning she tried to convince herself of that. But the feelings of admiration – and arousal – won through. It was her first taste of womanly love. Finally she knew what the moans from her mother’s room signified. For the next week she could barely look at her mother without blushing like crazy. She knew what she had been doing, and who the female ‘visitor’ was. 

The mysteries of that night got the better of her as the young girl became obsessed. Did her mother’s lover leave in the night? Or did she sneak away in the morning, thinking Shiho’s sleeping daughters would never know what happened? Maho had long pondered what a hypothetical ‘morning after’ would have been like between her mother and this woman. The thought of them waking up next to each other, and what words would have been said between them drove the young girl giddy… these thoughts had possessed Maho for years. Immediately after, she couldn’t wait for the next weekend. Another chance to see her mother in all her stupefying sexual glory… 

But it wasn’t to be. The week after the visitors seemed to stop. About a month later the family moved to the next city and in their new location suddenly it seemed her mother had lost her taste for hosting guests. This was all strange to the young Maho; thinking back it seemed perhaps her mother had felt she was too old for such frolics. It played on her mind; what if Shiho terminated her relationship because she knew her daughter was watching that night? Maybe that was the reason they moved! Perhaps her mother felt irresponsible. Now her daughter knew, she had to leave her wild lesbian life behind! She pushed herself into sensha-do, theory and practice, even further still – perhaps the roar of the tank was another way to channel her womanly instincts. 

Of course, this was all speculation on Maho’s part – it would be extreme to move house simply because she had been seen in an intimate moment; yet there had to be an explanation for why the visitors stopped. That night she hadn’t felt as though her mother knew she was there. Perhaps Shiho had simply sensed something. But if she suddenly realised her daughter was watching, would she not have abruptly brought her lover to a halt? Perhaps she liked having a spectator. Her mother was always a performer, an exhibitionist in her approach to sensha-do – it would make sense for her to be the same in amorous matters. 

The young Maho wasn’t only entranced by her mother, but by her partner that night. She too was gorgeous. Thick white hair. Slightly scruffy with a fringe. Yes, she reminded her of her own lover: Erika. Erika’s hair was longer of course, and there wasn’t much of a resemblance facially between the two women – though of course Maho’s recollections of this woman were ambiguous. There were definitely similarities. Not just in terms of appearance but in terms of position. How this woman looked up to her mother so subserviently, yet so adoringly… Erika was the same. She had idolised Maho. Unlike other girls, she was never a competitor. She simply wanted to serve Maho, first in sensha-do and, as the two girls grew closer, in entirely more intimate affairs. 

Many a night had Maho awoken in bed, Erika next to her, often in her arms. Upon awaking her mind would always go back to that night. As she caressed Erika she thought of how she was to her how Shiho had been to her lover. Powerful, inspirational, womanly. It was such a hazy memory, yet it had changed her life – undoubtedly it was what had made her a lesbian, and she thanked her mother for that. Holding Erika close, their bare skin touching, she had become what she had wanted to be since she was young: a woman with strength.


End file.
